


话梅糖

by shallow_love



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallow_love/pseuds/shallow_love





	话梅糖

范丞丞被压在柔软被褥上第一个念头居然是还不赖，我的一夜情对象长得很不错。

他也诚实地夸了出来。

陈立农微微一笑没有回话，范丞丞小幅度翻了一个白眼。

其实哪里不错，微微下垂的眼睛带着无辜，薄薄的唇笔挺的鼻又中和了这种可爱，无端的带着几分锐利。细长眼一眯黑黝黝的眸子里就带起来不明的情绪。

范丞丞想到这里脸有点红红的，他有点不安，身体不自觉的抖了两下，烫染多次的头发显得发质不太好的，发丝可怜兮兮地在洁白的枕套上摩挲着，他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛对此时的状况突然后知后觉感到羞怯，却拿不定到底是因为一夜情的原因会如此，还是因为压在自己身上对方精瘦的裸体。

两个人靠的很近，范丞丞能闻到他身上清淡的好闻的木质香水味道。

他很喜欢这个味道，就不自觉的吸吸鼻子，像一只贪食的猫咪一样，可爱不自知。

“你不抱着我吗？”对方没有给他逃开的机会，狭长的眼睛微微一眯，眼睛深邃范丞丞在他眼睛看不到丝丝情绪，他有点怕，却又不自觉的靠过去，就像在酒吧里被邀约一样，只有眼前的人来邀他，他就不自觉的跟了过去。

眼前的男人手肘一撑顺势由压住变成环住了范丞丞，范丞丞像一只猫咪一样蜷缩在男人怀里，他更清楚的闻到了男人身上的味道。

“你约我就是为了上床你还是找人拥抱呢？”不怪范丞丞言语挑衅，只是gay吧里你情我愿的约定好了的一夜情，却不料眼前的男人一只手环住他，另一只手搭在他的肩上，让他错觉这是情人之间最温情的拥抱。

气氛却暧昧的恰好。

范丞丞抬眼看酒店里的套房里的昏暗迷离的灯光，在不算明亮的灯光下，他今晚炮友的掌心在他脸颊上轻轻地滑动，压在他身上的身子微微撑起，头越来越低，眼前笼罩的尽是他投下的阴影，碰到唇部就差一点，范丞丞都可以感受到潮湿的触感覆盖在嘴唇上。

范丞丞仰面躺着，双手在身上的人靠过来时就无力地乱垂，他徒生不甘，他侧开脸，皱着小脸：“你是谁。”

几秒钟以后他才意识到自己逾越太多了，本来就是一夜情，却像个患得患失的情人。

他仰起脸，闷着声音对身上的人：“你可以不说的，是我逾越了。”殊不知道他讲出这句话，脖子和耳根都红彤彤的，衬着白白的神情严肃的小脸落在对方的眼里究竟有多可口。

“我本来想告诉你我叫Leo，”身上的人从他身体翻下来，侧躺在他身边用手磨蹭着他的耳根，“但是我现在改变主意了，我叫陈立农。”

 

范丞丞不自然扭了扭了，他和陈立农眼神相对，越发羞窘的他蹭过去，陈立农感觉到柔软潮湿的嘴唇落下来，羽毛一样轻轻掠过嘴角。

 

“抱着我。”陈立农眼睛错也不错地紧盯着身下的范丞丞。范丞丞那双白皙的手好似无力攀在他肩上，他一瞬不瞬盯着范丞丞，看着他小脸和细长脖颈布满着红，连带着耳朵都是红色，心下都有点隐隐的迫不及待。

他将迫不及待进行到底，不再隐藏自己。

范丞丞觉得他被孤狼盯上，可是他身上的人只是靠近沿着他的眼角往下吻，细细吻过干燥的脸颊，最后啃咬唇部细嫩的皮肤。

这个吻温柔至极。他能感受到陈立农的手在他身上游移最后缓缓按在他的后腰，欺上前将这个吻渐渐加深。

轻柔的像叹息一样地满足又欢欣地欢吻。都湿漉漉地粘在上颚和舌尖，让范丞丞软了一滩春水，晦涩难懂的心情在此刻都被润湿成滂沱的情意。

他低低喊道：“陈立农。”

“嗯。”

“我们做吧。”说完他就推开陈立农地压制，看着一旁怔愣在身侧的男人，范丞丞微微一笑跨坐在陈立农身上，范丞丞笑的像个妖精。

陈立农眯着眼睛，他眯着眼睛，范丞丞单薄的衬衣被光线打透，像范丞丞本人一样柔软的发梢也染上了零星的浅色。他手搭上范丞丞的腰上，就感受到身上温暖的身体微微一颤，范丞丞难为情的别开眼睛半张，侧脸轮廓清晰落在陈立农眼睛里。陈立农在那迷离亮光的空隙里看到小妖精眼尾是红的，鼻尖也红，嘴唇是也是红艳的。

想让他哭出来。

陈立农的手并不老实，顺着衬衣卷起来的下摆摸进去，范丞丞并没有他想象中那么瘦弱却更加的柔软。

他有点溜肩，骨架也小的比起陈立农了窄小一些，顺着下摸也能摸到微微突出的肋骨触感，到了腰却是柔软的线条，比大多数男人柔软像女孩子的触感——这种认知让他硬的更快。

“流氓。”范丞丞身体僵硬了一瞬间，他能感觉到身下的人身体变化。清晰可见的羞恼混着羞涩从那张不笑就看起来极冷淡的小脸透出来，让他的皮肤和脸颊都发红。

陈立农低笑一声，“你没机会逃开了，这一次。”

这次的吻比上次来的凶猛，剩下的话被堵在了潮湿的吻里。范丞丞被重新反压，陈立农俯身亲了过来，鼻尖蹭过他干燥柔软的脸颊，却让范丞丞无端沾染了一种青涩的情色。陈立农含着他冰凉的下唇，一下一下地舔舐亲吻，齿尖磕进柔软唇肉的下一瞬就撤掉力道，舌尖卷住他的舌引着他共舞。

范丞丞在那一瞬全身都僵了，头脑全是空白。他在静谧里捕捉到嗡鸣，直到心跳的鼓噪声响逐渐盖过了一切。身体却先理智一步靠了过去，任由着陈立农摆弄。

 

他伸手环住那人的腰身，额头抵着人胸膛，像跌进了最瑰丽奇幻的梦里。

陈立农双手揽住了他。他穿着一件黑色针织衫，外带着清新的木香气味，悄悄撩拨着他的鼻尖，环住他，让他无端想起街角的落叶，转角的野花和雨后的冷风，最后这一种若有若无却让人熟悉到令人安心的感觉悄无声息地笼罩住了他。

连衣服怎么被脱掉的都不知道。

 

范丞丞只能额头抵着人胸膛，他能感受到那个人的手已经被摸到了身后入口的皱褶，这人指尖在入口处试探地戳按，他不受控制打着颤，未经人事的地方也像现在的他一样青涩柔软。

凉凉的润滑液冰的让他往陈立农怀里钻。他靠在陈立农身上，听到陈立农在他耳边笑，生意里带着愉快，也听的见他胸腔里震动的愉悦，于是他也跟着笑，小小的整齐的像个娃娃。

三个指头一起抽出来，骤然空下的后穴发出啵的一声，在暧昧乍起的空间里显得格外诱人。范丞丞一口气松下来就又被进入。他骤然仰着脖子轻轻喘息，随后整个人软在床上喘不过气来。他的眼眶都红了，泪水蓄在里面，黑白分明的眼被浸得湿漉漉亮晶晶的。

范丞丞觉得疼又偏有几分甜蜜，这种感觉密密麻麻包围着他，他不知道怎么发泄，只能抱着陈立农越发的紧。内唇的软肉被咬着，强压着越发想流泪的感觉，眼睛用力地往上瞧，却被陈立农捏住下巴，他能感觉陈立农喷在他眼睛上的热气。

“别怕。”  
“疼就叫出来。”  
“第一次吗？”  
“你喊停我就停下。”他听到陈立农温柔的声音，他迷迷糊糊像是轻柔的吻啄吻过脸颊耳垂眼角，温柔得一塌糊涂，他无力抵抗也无可逃脱。

在身上人的每句话里都能感受到胸腔共鸣的细微震颤，震得他心尖酸涩手脚发麻，还没理清思路，眼泪就先落了下来。

他小脸憋的通红，眼角嘴角都是红色湿润的样子，只能小口小口喘着气，看起来脆弱的像个娃娃。

他听得出身上的人的珍惜。

范丞丞抬手环住了他的脖子，低头去嗅身上的人颈间的气息，像一只初生的小动物，脆弱又柔软，却无所畏惧。

被压制的身体只能被摆弄，陈立农力道和尺寸也足，范丞丞脑子已经乱糟糟，羞耻和甜蜜复杂难舍难分，被顶弄得腿根都是酸软，想收拢双腿都做不到，只能任由陈立农落下一个一个潮湿的吻在他的脖子里，当陈立农释放的时候，范丞丞都能用迷蒙的眼看着上方的人。

陈立农抽离离开他的身体，范丞丞惊的小口小口喘气，身体也跟着变得粉色一片。

陈立农揽过他，他就靠在陈立农身上，心脏在怦怦跳动，恍惚间仿佛听到陈立农和他的跳动的心脏同步。

空气里暧昧又浓烈了几分，谁也没有讲话，范丞丞徒生勇气，垂着身旁的指尖都攥得发白，直到有人轻柔地握住了他，摩挲着安抚着，与他十指相扣。

“范丞丞。”

他想他从来不知道原来自己的名字会是一个开关，是咒语，由喜欢的人咬在舌尖，缓慢地诉说出来，就掐住他心尖最脆弱的那一寸，狠狠的，涩涩的，酸楚甜蜜的炸开在舌尖心头。

陈立农抬起她握住他的手把亲吻落在他的指尖，轻柔的想他此刻的眼睛：“你没有什么要和我讲的吗？”

范丞丞骤然颤抖，带着指尖都在抖，不自觉地在蜷缩起来想缩进陈立农的怀里，又缓慢离开。

“那我来讲吧。”范丞丞轻轻闭上眼睛，像个被审判的犯人。

“我见过你不止一次。你跟着我， 很多次你跟踪人的技术很差。”

 

即使已经预料到陈立农要说什么，讲出来的时候范丞丞整个人都还是懵的，努力地回想了半天，也没想出是哪里出了差错，却觉得哪里都是破绽。

他慢腾腾地躲进陈立农怀里，蜷缩在这个暂时属于他柔软温暖的狭小空间。疲惫和难过慢慢捕捉到了他。范丞丞感受到一种几乎自暴自弃的坦然，觉得最差也就这样了，他想把该说不该说的都说了个干净。

“我见你的第一面就很喜欢你，我想问你叫什么。”他慢慢讲着，喘着气尾音带着颤音，“我不是变态，我就是很喜欢你，看见你我就悄悄跟着你……”

“我不止一次地想，只要你叫住我问我的名字我就带你回家。”陈立农轻轻吻他薄薄的眼睑，“那我现在问你你要不要和我回家。”

 

“好。”眼睛突然酸酸的，舌尖却是甜甜的，范丞丞微微颤抖，像是吃了一颗话梅糖。


End file.
